


Take Care of Your Body

by ByAStream



Series: The Avengers Drabbles [16]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21732589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByAStream/pseuds/ByAStream
Summary: You failed to communicate properly on a mission, leading to you getting injured and an upset boyfriend who is determined to show you just why communication is important.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: The Avengers Drabbles [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889581
Kudos: 47





	Take Care of Your Body

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at smut, so, we'll see how it goes. You can find me on tumblr: jbbarnesnnoble.tumblr.com

If hell was where you were bound to go, Steve Rogers was the sin that was going to drag you down. Your back arched off the bed as something cold came into contact with your skin. Steve had decided to bring out the blindfold before cuffing your hands to the headboard. 

You knew how you ended up there. You made a habit of not listening at the wrong times. A mission somewhere in the Mediterranean ended with you spending a week in medical and your boyfriend being both disappointed and concerned. Normally when you made a last-minute change to the plan, it was something you communicated. This time, you hadn’t had time and your comm had cut out. By the time the team had located you, you were half-conscious from blood loss. Steve had been quiet when he visited you in medical, which was worse than him getting angry. Quiet Steve meant he didn’t know where to begin. Quiet Steve meant that he had no words for what he wanted to say, what he needed to say. 

It had been three weeks since you left medical with instructions to take it easy. You had finally been cleared to return to work. While the two of you had talked things out, you knew tension was still simmering below the surface. You and Steve had one rule. No unnecessary risks. You were both self-admitted dumbasses sometimes, taking risks that in hindsight weren’t necessary and caused needless injury to yourselves. It was that rule that led to your current predicament.

“Steve,” you whined as the cold made contact with your clit. 

“What baby?” he asked. You could practically hear the smirk that was on his face. 

“You know what,” you said, a shiver running down your spine, though whether it was from the cold or the anticipation, you couldn’t be sure. 

“I don’t know, do I? You need to  _ communicate _ baby,” he said. Behind the blindfold, you rolled your eyes. You’d communicate alright. 

“I need, I need more,” you said. 

“More what?” he asked. You could feel the water from the ice running down your body. He brought it back up, circling one of your nipples. Your cried out at the contact. 

“Steve, please, please touch my pussy,” you said, letting out a small moan as his other hand made it’s way up your thigh, running something along it. You heard a faint buzzing a moment later. When the vibrator made contact with your pussy, you let out a louder moan. Steve didn’t bring it anywhere near where you wanted it most. 

“Steve,” you whined.

“You said you wanted me to touch your pussy,” he said. You let out an exasperated groan. He really was going to make you beg for it tonight, or in his words  _ communicate _ . 

“Steve, please, please touch my clit,” you begged. He let out a low chuckle as he complied with your request. You moved your hips, trying to get more friction. You felt him shift on the bed and spread your legs wider. He removed the vibrator, making you whine at the loss of contact. You had been so close to cumming. He had been teasing you for so long it wouldn’t take long. 

Suddenly, you felt his tongue, lapping at your folds. He moved up to your clit as he slid a finger into your pussy. He pulled back for a moment.

“So wet, baby. All for me?” he asked. 

“Fuck, yes! Steve, please, please I’m so close, I need, I need,” you couldn’t get the words out. He finally dropped any pretense of punishment as his mouth found your clit once more and he added a second finger. Your orgasm crashed over you quickly. You let out a jumbled mess of his name intertwined with curses and words you weren’t sure were really words. 

Suddenly, the cuffs were removed along with the blindfold. You blinked a few times as your eyes adjusted to the dim lighting of the bedroom you shared with Steve. 

“That’s my girl. See what happens when you communicate?” Steve asked. You stared at him, breathless, before sitting up and pulling him into a searing kiss. 

“Think it’s my turn to take care of you, Captain,” you said when you pulled away. 

When the two of you emerged for breakfast the next day, it was quiet. Too quiet given that everyone was in the compound. You walked into the kitchen to see Thor.

“Morning Thor,” you said as you grabbed an apple and poured a glass of water. 

“Good morning. I heard you and Steve had a wonderful evening making up,” he said as you took a sip of your water. You choked, sending water flying everywhere. 

“Yeah, could the two of you keep it down? I thought the walls were thick enough to drown out the noise from other rooms,” Sam said. You felt your face heating up with embarrassment. You hadn’t been  _ that  _ loud, had you?

Steve entered the room moments later. If you hadn’t been loud the previous night, his neck was certainly showing the end result of your evening. You just smirked, knowing soon enough you wouldn’t be the only one drowning in embarrassment. 


End file.
